1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to window frame construction, and more particularly, to an improved window frame overlay assembly structure for protecting and covering of existing interior and exterior window frame members, including particularly the existing interior window sills having a potentially dangerous coating thereon such as lead paint.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Aluminum and vinyl sidings have become a popular substitute for the periodic or biennial painting of homes because of their ready cleanability and resistance to deterioration. Aluminum siding has become relatively expensive, and is inherently less resilient, hence more difficult to use in construction, thereby enhancing interest in vinyl structures which are also capable of permanent use.
Also, the significant increase in home heating expense attendant the "energy crisis" of recent years has sparked interest in methods for enhancing the thermal insulation of building structures, especially single family residences which are often poorly or inadequately insulated as originally constructed. Such interest has resulted, for example, in development of various insulated sidings adapted to be applied as siding units for frame installation. Such sidings are easily installed around and about doors and windows and constitutes a permanent improvement in building and home value. The vinyl siding itself is usually of substantial thickness and, although resilient, is of substantial rigidity to satisfactorily hold up under the long term usage to which it is subjected. While such sidings are generally easily installed on the exterior sides of buildings, the cladding or overlaying of window frame members is expensive and difficult to accomplish.
With the increasing consciousness of the desirability of older buildings and the heat loss caused by poorly insulated windows, a need has arisen for insulated replacement window components. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,285, metal clad, wooden windows have long been considered highly desirable for their ease of maintenance, superior insulation, pleasing appearance and long life. Exterior cladding of all window components, including both the sash and trim, has been most preferred. To date, however, the cladding of the exterior trim or frame has not been satisfactorily accomplished, where the original exterior trim of a window is retained after replacement of the sash. Since repair of a window by replacement of only the sash is widely preferred, the satisfactory cladding of the existing exterior frame of a window has become widely desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,048 discloses a method and assembly for cladding an existing exterior window frame. As disclosed, frame expander receptors are fastened to the window frame head and frame members. The frame expanders are retained in receiving recesses of the receptors. Cladding portions of the expanders clad the frame members and cover the fasteners. A sill nose cover clads the sill.
An extremely serious problem with existing interior window frames and particularly interior window sills is the possible coating thereof with dangerous material such as lead paint. Many children between the ages of, for example, 18 months and three and a half years old are poisoned as a result of such paint coating. Many children standing in front of the interior frame of a coated window are mesmerized by the outside activities, colors, etc.. As a result, they begin to suck and gnaw on the inside window sill, in particular, with the result that a portion of the lead paint coating is swallowed by the child which results in poisoning of the child. To date, a protective covering of interior and exterior window frames including covering of only the interior window sill for protection against poison paint has not been satisfactorily accomplished.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,682,451 and 4,492,062 each disclose a window sill assembly for covering an existing window sill at the base of the window. While such assemblies afford protection, a less complicated assembly including simplicity of installation is still preferred.
While the prior art has provided improvement in the area intended, there still exists a great need for a new and improved overlay structure for covering and protecting of the existing interior and/or exterior trim or frame of a window.
Accordingly a principal desirable object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved structure for covering and protecting the existing trim or frame of a window including the sill.
Another desirable object of the invention is to provide an improved structure for covering an existing interior window sill which provides a plastic covering over painted wooden trim.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to provide an improved plastic sheet structure for covering window frames having a format that can be easily formed to fit the profile of any shaped window frame or sill.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide an improved protective covering for all or portions of existing interior or exterior window frames and sills and which also compliments the architectural features of the building while providing simplicity of installation, ease of maintenance and long life.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a protective covering for interior and exterior existing frame structures such as windows, doors and the like which is economically manufactured and easily employed.
These and other desirable objects of the invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the accompanying drawings and the claims.